The present invention relates to a game machine, a game route selection method and an information storage medium for moving a viewpoint corresponding to a player along a predetermined moving route.
Up to now, home video game machines and game machines installed in amusement centers, shooting games, in each of which a player shoots an enemy character displayed on a screen with using a gun-type controller, are known. Such a shooting game is devised so that a player can enjoy game contents just by performing such simple operation that the player takes a sight at an enemy character, appearing successively on a screen, and pulls a trigger. For example, a viewpoint, corresponding to a player, simply moves along a moving route determined beforehand, and hence it is planned that the player himself/herself need not changes a viewpoint by operating a control lever and the like. In addition, if one or a plurality of branch points are set for achieving a change in the game contents, according to a score at the time when reaching each branch point or an achievement degree of other condition (for example, whether the player could protect citizens from an enemy""s attack), there is a case that a traveling direction is changed automatically, or a case that paths join again at need after branch.
Furthermore, besides the above-described shooting game, there are games in each of which a player can freely move a viewpoint corresponding to the player within a predetermined range in a game space by the player operating a control lever, a handle, or the like. Nevertheless, in general, in such a game, a moving method of a viewpoint also is frequently a factor for amusing a player for game contents. For example, there are driving games in each of which a player runs a vehicle along a predetermined course with operating a handle, and games in each of which a player attacks enemy""s tanks, airplanes or facilities with moving a player""s tank or airplane by operating a control lever. Nevertheless, operating methods of these games are different from those of the above-described shooting games for enjoying only shooting contents. In particular, as described above, in such a shooting game that amuses a player for shooting contents, a viewpoint automatically travels along a predetermined moving route so that a player need not pay attention to movement operation and the like.
By the way, in each of the above-described conventional shooting game, a viewpoint corresponding to a player just automatically moves along a predetermined moving route. Hence, there is a problem that player""s intention is not reflected about the moving route, and hence the game contents become uniform. For example, if a player""s score is almost the same every time until the player reaches a branch point and a viewpoint always moves just along the same moving route, a background also becomes the same every time. Hence, since the game lacks in variation, the player gets tired of the game contents themselves.
Moreover, in each of the above-described conventional shooting games, even if there is a branch or confluence, the game just progresses toward a destination at a predetermined pace. Accordingly, it is not possible to return to a place having been already passed, and hence there is a problem that the game contents become monotonous. In order to avoid such monotony of a game, it may be a sufficient condition for a player to be able to freely move in a space like a driving game. However, if the player operates a handle or a control lever with operating a gun-type controller, operation becomes complicated, and hence the interest of the game is dampened. In addition, in each of the above-described shooting games, a specific event occurs when the player reaches a predetermined position on a moving route. Hence, if it is made for the player to be able to freely move with player""s operation, conditions and the like for generating the specific event become complicated and a processing load increases.
The present invention has been created in consideration of such circumstances, and its object is to provide a game machine, a game route selection method, and an information storage medium for making it possible to change game contents with simple operation even if a moving route is set beforehand.
In a game machine and a game route selection method of the present invention, a moving route is set so as to interconnect a plurality of performance positions in a three-dimensional space. When a viewpoint corresponding to a player is moved along this moving route by movement processing unit, in each performance position, option images for selecting a moving route to which a player can transfer next are displayed by selection image display unit, and the player selects any one of these option images, which are displayed, by a pointing device. When not only various kinds of game performance is performed in a plurality of performance positions, but also a viewpoint moves along a moving route connecting these performance positions, usually, a next moving route is set according to the result in each performance position. Nevertheless, if it is possible like the present invention to freely select a moving route according to player""s intention, game contents become various, and interest of game can be increased. In addition, the player himself/herself can freely select a moving route in each performance position set in a three-dimensional space and it is possible to give variations on game progress. Furthermore, the selection of a moving route can be performed by selecting option images displayed on a display screen with using a pointing device. Hence, a player can select a moving route by the pointing device used in shooting operation in shooting games and the like, and hence it is possible to simplify operation in comparison to a case that the player performs various command inputs with combining other control devices.
Moreover, it is desirable that a moving route leading to the above-described performance position includes a first moving route where only the movement in a single direction is permitted, and a second moving route where bi-directional movement is permitted, and selection image display unit displays the above-described option images in regard to a performance position corresponding to the second moving route in these routes. Since it becomes possible to make a view point come and go along the second moving route by appropriately selecting the option image displayed with corresponding to such a performance position, it is possible to enjoy the game contents at the same performance position.
Moreover, it is desirable that a moving route leading to the above-described performance position includes a third moving route which is set to be able to circularly come and go between respective performance positions, and selection image display unit displays the above-described option images in regard to a performance position corresponding to the third moving route. Since it becomes possible to make a viewpoint circularly move along the third moving route by appropriately selecting the option images displayed with corresponding to such a performance position, it is possible to enjoy the game contents at the same performance position.
In addition, in the above-described performance position, if shooting calculation for battling with a virtual enemy with using a pointing device is performed by game directing unit, it is desirable to display the option images by selection image display unit under the condition of not being attacked from the virtual enemy. Since the player need not perform the selection of a moving route in battle with the virtual enemy, it is possible to prevent a selecting action from becoming complicated. Furthermore, since the game directing unit need not execute the game calculation in battle and the selection determination of an option image at the same time, it is possible to prevent a processing load from increasing.
Furthermore, it is desirable that the above-described game directing unit does not executes bullet-hit determination for a bullet, fired from the virtual enemy, during movement of the viewpoint along a moving route. Since the processing of moving a viewpoint along a moving route is automatically executed by movement processing unit, it is not possible to avoid a bullet and the like by player""s operation. Therefore, since the game lacks interest if the player is hit with the bullet and the like in this timing, it is possible to avoid this inconvenience by not executing the bullet-hit determination.
Moreover, it is desirable that the above-described option image has a shape of suggesting a moving direction of a viewpoint in a three-dimensional space. Since a player himself/herself can determine the moving direction, which is advantageous to game development, by showing the moving direction with using a triangular mark, an arrow, or the like, the player can select a moving route for enjoying the game development that the player aims, and it is possible to give variations on game contents.
In addition, it is desirable that the above-described option image is displayed in a manner that the degree of difficulty corresponding to a performance position of the next movement destination can be identified. When the player selects a moving route, the player can take a degree of difficulty into account, and hence the player can enjoy the game contents that are fitted to his/her capability.
Furthermore, it is desirable that, with using a gun-type controller as the above-described pointing device, the player selects the option image corresponding to an aiming position at the time of pulling a trigger provided in this gun-type controller. Since the gun-type controller can appoint a position on a display screen with the simple operation of pulling a trigger, operability can be increased in comparison to a case of selecting an option image with combining other operation unit. In particular, in a shooting game, it is possible to instruct bullet-firing, the selection of an option image, or the like by the operation of simply pulling a trigger with using a gun-type controller. Hence, since operational contents are simplified, it is possible to realize a game that anybody can enjoy.
Moreover, an information storage medium of the present invention includes a program that sets a plurality of performance positions in a three-dimensional space where game performance corresponding to player""s instruction is performed and a plurality of moving routes interconnecting a plurality of performance positions and moves a viewpoint, corresponding to a player along a moving route, a program that displays predetermined option images, corresponding to the moving routes where the processing can move next, in a performance position, and a program that selects this specified option image when any one of these option images displayed is selected by a pointing device. It is possible to perform various kinds of game performance in a plurality of performance positions by executing the programs recorded in this information storage medium, and to freely select a moving route according to player""s intention in case a viewpoint moves along a moving route connecting these performance positions. Therefore, game contents become various, and the interest of game can be increased. In addition, an option image is displayed in an each performance position, and a player herself/himself can freely select the moving route to which the player wants to progress with using a pointing device, and hence it is possible to give variations on game progress. Furthermore, a player can select a moving route by a pointing device used in shooting operation in shooting games and the like, and hence it is possible to simplify operation in comparison to a case that the player performs various command inputs with combining other control devices.